Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded/Darkheart3/Sidequesting
Sidequesting Ok, so you've finished the game, and found yourselves on this strange page labeled "Sidequesting". Sidequesting is a term used to describe doing optional things after finishing the story. In this case we will cover items, quests, and other system sectors, and possibly how to obtain a keyblade or two. So let's get started. Quests If you go to other worlds on the Questploration option, you can talk to characters and obtain certain quests. These quests require you to obtain key items from other system sectors, and net you an item for them. Destiny Islands Talk to Selphie to get the following quests: *Life Preserver: Can obtain for 8000 SP in a Level 2 System Sector on the Tree House. Rewarded a Feather Chain accessory when completed. *Jump Rope: Can obtain for 18000 SP in a Level 3 System Sector on the door at the Secret Place. Rewarded a Gravity Drop command when completed. *Folding Fan: Can obtain for 1500 SP in the Destiny Islands system sector in the Hollow Bastion pt II chapter. Rewarded a Shock Fall command when completed. Traverse Town Talk to Cid to get the following quests: *Wrench: Can obtain for 7000 SP in a Level 3 system sector on the fire door in the Third District. Rewarded a Thunder Charm accessory when completed. *Waistband: Can obtain for 3000 SP in the Traverse Town system sector in the Hollow Bastion pt II chapter. Rewarded a Triple Blizzaga command when completed. *Goggles: Can obtain for 140000 SP in a Level 4 system sector on the red door in the Alleyway. Rewarded a Judgement Triad command when completed. Wonderland Talk to Alice to get the following quests: *Teacup: Can obtain for 700 SP in a Level 1 system sector in the Hedge Maze. Rewarded a Debug Device: R when completed. *Glass Vial: Can obtain for 8300 SP in a Level 3 system sector in the Lotus Forest. Rewarded a Heavy Chain accessory when completed. *Red Rose: Can obtain for 1600 SP in the Wonderland system sector in the Hollow Bastion pt II chapter. Rewarded a Pulse Tracer command when completed. Olympus Coliseum Talk to Philocetes to get the following quests: *Wristband: Can obtain by defeating Rock Titan in Layer 15. Rewarded a Debug Device: R when completed. *Barbell: Can obtain for 37000 SP in a Level 3 system sector in the Vestibule. Rewarded an Exo Spark command when completed. *Leather Golves: Can obtain by defeating Ice Titan in Layer 30. Rewarded a Liberty Crown accessory when completed. Agrabah Talk to Aladdin to get the following quests: *Silver Ring: Can obtain for 47000 SP in a Level 3 system sector at the Palace Gates. Rewarded a Debug Device: R when completed. *Crystal Earrings: Can obtain for 4000 SP in the Agrabah system sector in the Hollow Bastion pt II chapter. Rewarded a Night Lenses accessory when completed. *Ruby Hairpin: Can obtain for 310000 SP in a Level 4 system sectir in the Cave Gauntlet. Rewarded an Icicle Mine command when completed. Keyblades *Oathkeeper: If not obtained already from Data Roxas, can be obtained by completing Castle Oblivion's Score Attack *Metal Chocobo: In one of the treasure blocks on Layer 27 at Olympus Coliseum *Lionheart: Can be obtained for 348000 SP in a Level 4 system sector on the red door in the Alleyway of Traverse Town *Ultima Weapon: Can be obtained for 1500000 SP in a Level 4 system sector on the Upper Level of the Hollow Bastion Entrance Hall. System Sectors Destiny Islands *Level 3 system sector on the Tree House Entrance *Level 3 system sector on the door at the Secret Place Traverse Town *Level 3 system sector on the fire door at the Third District *Level 4 system sector on the red door at the Alleyway Wonderland *Level 3 system sector on the north lily pad at the Lotus Forest Olympus Coliseum *Level 3 system sector on the north exit of the Vestibule Agrabah *Level 3 system sector on top of the northwest building at the Palace gates *Level 4 on the northwest platfrom of the Cave Gauntlet Hollow Bastion *Level 4 system sector on the chandlier of the Entrance Hall (UL) Finish Commands *Energy Bomb: Can obtain for 300 SP in a Level 1 system sector on the Item Workshop in Traverse Town *Faith: Can obtain for 600 SP in a Level 1 system sector at the Cave Entrance in Agrabah *Meteor Rain: Can obtain for 56000 SP in a Level 3 system sector at the Secret Place in Destiny Islands *Zone of Ruin: Can obtain for 620000 SP in a Level 4 system sector at the Cave Gauntlet in Agrabah *Star Rave: Can obtain from a Rare Prize Block at the Tea PArty Garden in Wonderland *Spinner Saw: Can obtain for 3600 SP in the Traverse Town system sector in the Hollow Bastion pt II chapter *D-Fira: Can obtain for 1800 SP in a Level 1 system sector at the Aimless Path in Wonderland *D-Firaga: Can obtain by getting all 99 dalmations from Scratch Cards in Tag Mode *D-Blizzara: Can obtain for 1100 SP in a Level 1 system sector at the High Tower in Hollow Bastion *D-Thundara: Can obtain for 74000 SP in a Level 3 system sector at the Vestibule in Olympus Coliseum *D-Thundaga: Can obtain for 99000 munny from shops after completing the game Accessories *Armor Bangle: Can obtain for 10000 SP in a Level 3 system sector on the Tree House entrance in Destiny Islands *Energy Earring: Can obtain for 600 SP in a Level 1 system sector at the Cave Gauntlet in Agrabah *Counter Ring: Can obtain for 62000 SP in a Level 3 system sector at the Palace Gates in Agrabah *Command Ring: Can obtain for 900 SP in a Level 1 system sector at the High Tower in Hollow Bastion *Payback Ring: Can obtain for 1900 SP in the Wonderland system sector in the Hollow Bastion pt II chapter *Power Armlet: Can obtain for 90 SP in a Level 1 system sector on the Shack Door in Destiny Islands *Wizard's Armlet: Can obtain for 280 SP in a Level 1 system sector on the Accessory Shop door in Traverse Town *Safeguard Armlet: Can obtain for 700 SP in a Level 1 system sector in the Bizarre Room in Wonderland *Half-moon Armlet: Can obtain 13900 SP in a Level 3 system sector at the Lotus Forest in Wonderland *Strike Armlet: Can obtain for 7000 SP in a Level 3 system sector at the Vestibule in Olympus Coliseum *CMOS Armlet: Can obtain 2100 SP in a Level 1 system sector at Cave Hall of Beginnings in Agrabah *CMOS Necklace: Can obtain for 2300 SP in the Destiny Islands system sector in the Hollow Bastion pt II chapter *Immortal Charm: Can obtain for 5100 SP in the Agrabah system sector in the Hollow Bastion pt II chapter *Eternity Charm: Can obtain for 50000 munny in the shops after winnig the game *Fire Charm: Can obtain for 300 SP in a Level 1 system sector in the Second District of Traverse Town *Blizzard Charm: Can obtain for 300 SP in a Level 1 system sector at the Hotel Entrance in Traverse Town *Thunder Charm: Can obtain by completing Cid's first quest *Heavy Chain: Can obtain by completing Alice's second quest *Zip Watch: Can obtain for 7000 SP in a Level 3 system sector at the Third District of Traverse Town *Compass: Can obtain for 1200 SP in a Level 1 system sector at the Hedge Maze in Wonderland *Feather Chain: Can obtain by completing Selphie's first quest *Night Lenses: Can obtain by completing Aladdin's second quest *Adamant Belt: Can obtain for 200 SP in a Level 1 system sector at the Cave Entrance in Agrabah *Liberty Crown: Can obtain by completing Philocetes third quest *Heat Sink Belt: Can obtain by getting all Ending Cards in Castle Oblivion Trophies *Rare Prize Roundup: Find and destroy all Rare Rrize Blocks in the game *Lord of Loot: Obtain all enemy drops on all difficulties *Sector Sweeper: Clear all system sectors in the game *Sultan of Slot: Fill all slots in the Stat Matrix *Cheater: Obtain and use all five Cheat Tuners *Champion Collector: Obtain 70% of items *Avatar Collector: Obtain 50% of avatar parts through Tag Mode *Avatar Sweeper: Clear all system sectors in Tag Mode *Icer of Titans: Clear Layer 30 in Olympus Coliseum *Eliminator's End: Defeat an Eliminator in a system sector *Twilight Triumph: Defeat Data Roxas in Castle Oblivion *Justice for All: Defeat every type of enemy *Coverter Lvl.100: Upgrade one of your commands to Level 100 *Coverter CR Lvl.100: Upgrade one of your CR type commands to Level 100 *Command Master: Upgrade every command to CR *Closed Book: Win the game *Quest Bester: Comeplete all quests in the game *Proud Achievement: Beat every world on Proud mode *Crirical Acclaim:: Beat all worlds on Critical mode (NotE: Doing this will also unlock the Prud Achievement trophy, if not already unlocked) *Fatal Flawless: Clear one world with Sora at 1 HP *Technician: Beat every world with Sora at Level 15 or lower *W1 Speed Runner: Clear Destiny Islands in 5 minutes of less *W2 Speed Runner: Clear Traverse town in 15 minutes or less *W3 Speed Runner: Clear Wonderland in 15 minutes or less *W4 Speed Runner: Clear Olympus Coliseum in 10 minutes or less *W5 Speed Runner: Clear Agrabah in 15 minutes or less *W6 Speed Runner: Clear Hollow Bastion in 15 minutes or less *W7 Speed Runner: Clear Hollow Bastion pt II in 30 minutes or less *W8 Speed Runner: Clear Castle Oblivion in 10 minutes or less Signs of What's Next Signs of What's next, the secret movie, can be unlocked by obtaining 20 or more trophies